Leading To Disappointment
by ExtinctionOfReality
Summary: KisaIta AU Summary: Kisame, a victim of an experiment that turned him into a man-amphibian, has always lived a normal life away from all human connection, but one encounter with a boy named Itachi changes his life forever.


**Summary:** Kisame, a victim of an experiment that turned him into a man-amphibian, has always lived a normal life away from all human connection, but one encounter with a boy named Itachi changes his life forever.

**Pairing:** KisaIta

**Warnings:** OOC, AU, character death, weirdness (very much so).

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

_**Leading To Disappointment**_

Most life on Earth cannot be born without water involved. It has already been proved that millions of years ago, before the first man appeared, life was created in water. As time went by, simple creatures evolved into sophisticated ones, stepping foot on land finally. They were amphibians, animals that could breathe both underwater and out of it, having complex body structures. Their bodies had both gills and lungs.

As a human was created and evolved into Homo sapiens, he began to think of ways to take the best out of animals. For centuries people wanted to grow wings and fly in the sky like birds or breathe underwater like fish. There were many scientists studying ways for humans to change, coming across the best way to do that as being through genes. Even with that knowledge though, they didn't risk human lives...except for one man, or rather – man-amphibian.

Kisame has never willingly agreed to be different from everyone else. He was chosen by fate to become a science experiment. He never knew his background, nor did he remember the place where he was turned into a _thing_, a creature no one would possibly accept. Kisame had no reason for existence. He was worthless and yet, he continued living in the sea, away from people who would threaten his peaceful life.

He didn't look much different from average humans though. He had legs and arms; the only difference was having gills on his face, which everyone could see, so he avoided contact as much as possible. And yet, there were already myths of a "blue monster" living in the sea, which he did not know of. Kisame didn't know people were aware of him, even if they did not believe he was real.

Sometimes, Kisame would come out of the water and spy on all sort of humans who came to the shore he lived at. He did understand their language in a way and had the knowledge of how to speak; he just didn't have company for that. He would never admit it, but he was lonely. The only creatures he could communicate with were dolphins. These mammals were smart and playful, but Kisame felt it was not the same. Humans were scared of him, because he was different.

There were many times he gazed at families from his hiding spot, having no clue as to why they had different heights and why the smallest of them all looked so carefree and fragile. He did not understand various emotions that were clearly shown on many faces. Kisame was certain he didn't know many things he wanted to learn, but there was no way.

His destiny was to stay away and explore the wonders of the sea and shores for the rest of his life.

However, nothing could predict what was going to happen one evening. It would change his life completely.

The huge red/yellow object he always kept an eye on, trying to avoid its deadly rays as much as possible, has been setting over the sea, as if sinking into it slowly.

Kisame watched it everyday since he became an inhabitant of these waters. He did not know why was the dangerous object, which was drying his skin during the day, suddenly cold. The water was also cold during the time the sky was dark. Perhaps, people already knew the reason behind all this..?

Hearing the sound of feet hitting sand, Kisame turned to see who it was. Apparently, some small human was making their way towards the water. Good thing the man-amphibian was well hidden in the trees and bushes not too far from the shore.

This human was small; the type he thought was bizarre. Kisame knew the difference between male and female species, but he just couldn't make out which fit this one because of long black hair. He didn't dare come out and get a better look either. He wasn't that curious.

Kisame had to jump to his fit abruptly when he noticed the person walking deeper into the water. He has never seen something like this before. Humans knew how to swim, that was a well known fact to him, but what was this one doing? It reminded him of how he always walked into the water, but he could breathe in it. Could humans do that, too? No...they couldn't. They would die if they tried. So, was this little thing trying to die?

The "blue monster" didn't know the meaning of 'panic', but he got a very uneasy feeling when he couldn't see the human's head anymore as it disappeared underwater. What was he to do? Save the odd and stupid human? Did he care what happened to any of their species? There was a reason to why this one wanted to die, right..?

Still, Kisame decided to help this weak being. He himself thought of dying a few times, knowing that only fire could provide him with that, but he always thought against it in the end. Perhaps this human thought the same..?

Diving into the water, it didn't take him too long to notice a body lying on the sand. It was getting dark, so it wasn't too easy for Kisame, but he managed. Without taking too much time, the man-amphibian grabbed the small thing into his arms and paddled to the surface. As he did so, he noticed this male human, as he realized, was still not breathing. If he returned him to the shore and left there, other humans would most likely find him, but didn't he reject all of them by coming here alone and almost dying?

In the end, Kisame took him to one of the underwater caves recklessly. He didn't know he could drown the little thing. All he knew that inside, there was a place where the human could breathe. Paddling his legs fast, it took Kisame a few seconds to get into the cave. It wasn't deep into the sea, but you still had to dive underwater to get to it. The tunnel wasn't long either and any human could easily get through it without a problem. Knowing little about them, the "blue monster" thought it was best for the little male species in his arms.

Finally getting to the surface, Kisame carried the small thing and laid him on the bed of flowers. It was strange these flowers could survive without almost any sun rays, but he never thought about it. Without knowing it, Kisame actually brought the boy to a truly old underwater volcano, which last erupted millions of years ago. The moon would sometimes come at the top and lit the pool. So, flowers were growing thanks to the moonlight..?

Sitting down beside the unconscious human, Kisame leaned closer. Yes, the little boy was breathing. This was the first time he has seen anyone else except fish this close. This small thing had very pale skin, the kind he rarely saw on people. There were two strange marks on his face as well. His long black hair made him look rich, as if he were a prince. It stood out most and of course, he couldn't resist touching it.

The feeling Kisame got was new to him. He has touched flower petals before, which he thought were the softest things on this planet and yet, he never expected someone's hair to be softer.

He knew he would spend the rest of the night by his side.

Morning came in a blink of an eye and the man-amphibian didn't feel tired at all. He kept staring at the little male, fascinated by everything about him. He was simply flawless and Kisame couldn't think of a reason why this absolutely stunning being would want to die. As soon as he thought that, the human stirred a bit and opened his eyes finally. It happened so fast and quietly, that Kisame didn't even have time to think of what to do except for flinching away.

There was a long pause as the gorgeous being sat up and looked around the cave, coming to a halt when he saw Kisame. The boy stared at him, but there was no fear written on his face. Actually, his face looked completely blank. Compared to all of the other people he saw, this kid was as emotionless as he himself was.

"The "blue monster", I take it..?" the boy said calmly, his voice echoing through the whole volcano. It rang in the man-amphibian's ears, but it wasn't annoying.

Kisame didn't like being called the "blue monster" one bit. He had a name after all, so he shook his head and stated it by pointing a finger at himself. It was awkward how calm the human before him was, considering some were scared of him a very long time ago, but this one looked completely normal, as if he was talking to a long lost friend.

"You can speak..?" even now, there was no surprise visible in neither his voice nor face, but you could see the boy was impressed, "My name is Uchiha Itachi, but you can call me Itachi."

Kisame had no idea why this human had such a long name and shortened it after, or why he said it in the first place, but he was grateful he could memorize it, "Itachi..." he tested the name, which sounded much better than he thought it would.

Without further ado, Itachi continued, "Why did you save me, Kisame..? I did not ask you of this," at this point, if only Kisame knew, he would notice how correct Itachi's way of speech was.

The "blue monster" struggled with his words, but actually managed a sentence, "Death...is...no...answer."

Itachi simply stared at the blue creature before him, thinking over what he said. Even if he didn't think he could admit it, Kisame was right. Death was not the answer. Still...

Itachi simply sighed and lay down, turning on his right side to face the pool, "You do not have enough knowledge of the reason why I wished to commit suicide..."

Slowly, Kisame crawled closer to Itachi, sitting down beside him, staring at the pool of water as well. He didn't know what to say to that, as he had no idea what "commit suicide" meant. He thought it was probably another word for "death", but he wasn't sure.

A peaceful silence followed, each of them lost in their own thoughts. Itachi stared at the entrance of this...volcano, as he guessed. Sun rays danced there in the water, calming his nerves. He wasn't supposed to be alive right now. He wasn't supposed to meet this sea monster everyone laughed at, believing it didn't exist. Itachi knew he was real though...

But...what was he to do now..? He was going to be killed if he returned. He did not want to die from the start and since he was given another chance, should he waste it..?

Kisame decided to break the silence finally, "Hungry..?"

The proud Uchiha shook his head, but Kisame didn't see it as he already dived into the pool of water, swimming out of the cave faster than humanly possible, leaving Itachi alone.

This was the first time Kisame had company in all his life, so he thought of getting Itachi some special tasty food. He ate fish himself and he saw humans cooking it in fire...but why they couldn't eat it raw, he didn't know. Though it made him think that humans weren't as weak if they could control fire.

Not too far away from the volcano, there was a place where small squid could be found. To him, they were truly tasty and he would sometimes feed on them, even if fish was what he usually hunted for, since they were easiest prey in the sea.

As he was about to grab one of the many squids, he failed to notice a net surround him. Feeling like a trapped fish, Kisame tried to get free by biting through the net with his powerful canine teeth, but a second net surrounded him, making it more difficult and in the end, both of his legs got entangled.

In a few minutes, he was aboard one of the ships. Kisame has never seen what was on board before, so he didn't do anything except sit in the net. Many men were holding it, no one dared to let go. All of them had smug looks on their faces, proud of their catch, apparently. Neither were scared of him, but why..?

"So we finally meet, "blue monster"...Or should I say, Kisame," a man standing before him said, smirking. Kisame stared at him, wondering how he knew his name, but he wasn't given a chance to think too much, "It is not important of how we know of your existence or your name. More importantly, isn't this what you always wanted? To be acknowledged..?" the man smirked and Kisame struggled to rip the net, but it was proven to be useless once again. He didn't like this guy before him one bit...but more importantly, what did he want..?

"Relax, you will soon be released. But before that happens, I have a small preposition for you, which you will not be able to resist," the dark-haired man paused before continuing, "Yesterday, a boy, about twelve-years-old tried to commit suicide after he murdered his two parents, royalty. I, as a faithful adviser to the King, sent my men to look for his body, in order to completely avenge their deaths. Did that boy, an "heir", honestly believe he could get away from execution by simply committing suicide? I would never allow that. There was no heavy current yesterday, so his body could not have gotten too far from the shore and yet, my men couldn't find the trace of it. There are no sharks in this area, so he could not have been eaten, which in the end could only lead to you, Kisame. You saved him, did you not?"

Kisame's head was spinning. He could barely understand what that man was talking about, so he stayed quiet and the royal advisor continued on, "You were released into the sea from the laboratory for us to see if you could survive in the sea or not," the man walked closer to Kisame, squatting before him, "And after twenty three years, you are still here (A/N: Kisame was two years old when he was released into the sea). This is the time for you to be of use to us. Bring us the boy and we will provide you with knowledge of our world. You will no longer have to hide from us. You will be considered a hero, the righteous to bring the culprit responsible for the death of the royal family to his death. The new heir will reward you well, you can count on it."

Were they telling him to bring Itachi to them so he would die? That was probably what they meant, but why were they so confident he would agree to it? Certainly, for as long as he could remember, he wanted to be accepted by humans. This was a good opportunity, but was it right..? He has seen the life in the sea. Many fish live in families and when they see danger, they never leave anyone behind. They always go against their predators together, depending on whom they are, of course, but the point is, they never betray each other. Why would Kisame do that..? Sure, he may have been lonely all this time, but when Itachi talked with him today, he felt whole. He wouldn't want anyone else other than Itachi now...no...he didn't _need_ anyone else.

After a few minutes, Kisame shook his head, completely refusing the offer. The advisor didn't look surprised, seemingly have expected this, "His "majesty" seems to have befriended someone of his own kind," at that, other men surrounding Kisame laughed, until the advisor held his hand up to silence them, "All right then. You will meet the same fate as your new and only friend," with that, Kisame was thrown back into the water. It didn't take him too long to free himself and when he did, he swam as fast as he could back to the cave. He had to make sure Itachi was safe, completely forgetting about squid.

Itachi knew something must have happened to Kisame, since he hasn't returned for at least an hour. And that was proven to be the case when he returned with no food. The man-amphibian had a weird expression on his face and even wrapped his arms around the young Uchiha.

"What happened, Kisame?" the boy asked, refusing to wrap his arms around the elder. He was simply not used to any sign of affection.

Kisame didn't say anything and they stayed like that for a few minutes. The man-amphibian didn't know what to do, but he didn't tell Itachi what happened, spending the rest of the day with the boy.

Was it possible to grow attached to someone in only one day..? Kisame didn't know. The feelings he got by spending time with Itachi were all new to him. The heir didn't seem unhappy by spending time with Kisame either. Itachi was always a loner, too. His life was a living nightmare.

Both his parents were the last remaining royalty in their country, if you didn't count himself and Sasuke, his younger brother. Itachi hated what their parents were doing for a living behind the government's back. They were simply not worthy of their titles and that is why he killed them. Certainly, it wasn't easy and he knew he wouldn't be accepted as the next ruler after, but he had complete faith in Sasuke and that he would manage.

Even if his younger brother was still too young, he had a lot of devoted servants. They wouldn't let anyone kill him. That was a given fact. Knowing all this, Itachi didn't have a reason to stay in this world and could easily die...but after meeting Kisame, who was even in a more awful situation, he thought against forcing death on himself and decided to wait for his natural death.

And then, it came. That night, they were found and for the first time in a long while, Kisame knew what was going to happen...and he didn't feel like running. He knew he couldn't run anymore either. They were most likely surrounded. Lying on his side, facing Itachi's face, he couldn't help but lean in closer to catch the boy's lips. He has seen people do this quite a few times on the shore, mostly while watching the deadly object sinking into the sea. And yet, there was no spectacular view of the sunset here. There was nothing but red fire surrounding them, devouring them both.

He liked how Itachi looked; how red flames played on his pale skin. How fragile, like all of those other humans, he seemed while lying on the bed of flowers. There was no fear of death visible on his face, but there was only one thing written in his eyes: regret...for this was goodbye to Kisame, the only man-amphibian in the world; a man, who finally found joy, even if it was through death.

Soon, nothing will remain in the cave, but perhaps, one flower will survive...and bring other ones back to life.

..._Falling in love at first sight is a risk that can lead to disappointment or to a magical, eternally bonding emotion..._

**_...The End..._**


End file.
